


La salida 51

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un viaje de tren, Mr. Gold conoce a una joven, Belle, y se enamora, pero Mr. Gold se siente viejo y cobarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La salida 51

En la adolescencia le llaman amor a primera vista, en la adultez inmadurez, y a los años de Mr. Gold, usualmente degenerado. Era una injusticia. Mirándose en el reflejo del cristal, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo la corbata, se miró fijamente a los ojos, en un intento de sinceridad. No se sentía como un desequilibrado mental; más si usted hacía el favor de no preguntarle si estaba loco, sería más sencillo ahorrarle la confesión  de un viejo senil: Sí, estaba loco.

 Había enloquecido de una impresión fulminante que le había cegado los ojos y la razón, desde el primer momento que la había divisado, con su cabello ondulado y sus ojos azules clavados en un libro, en la parada del tren, la salida número 51, del día 14 de Octubre, a  las 6:58 de la mañana del Lunes, cuando el frío comenzaba a poner el cielo gris y el viento azotaba los árboles a lo lejos.

Él nunca tomaba el metro en esa estación, había sido una casualidad, una “llamada del destino”, si usted perdona el romanticismo de un corazón viejo y seco. Aquél Lunes, Mr. Gold requería asistir a una cita con su contador por situaciones urgentes relacionadas a la tienda; su negocio de antigüedades y préstamos, que por esos años, comenzaba a sufrir los estragos de una de las tantas crisis económicas. Uno pensaría que una crisis es el mejor momento para hacerse rico a costa de la necesidad; pero a Mr. Gold, será por los años, será por la vida, será porque en realidad tenía ganas de todo menos de quedarse encerrado a morir cubierto de polvo; que la situación empeoraba cada año y a este punto, se acercaba cada vez más a la quiebra.  No por falta de dinero para rescatar el negocio, dado el caso, que lo tenía, pues los años de pobreza y hambre le habían enseñado el valor del ahorro para el futuro y, ciertamente, podría retirarse a una vida sencilla y tranquila, si así lo deseaba. Pero Mr. Gold no se decidía ni por uno ni por lo otro. Era, quizás, la tienda; algo dentro de sus cuatro paredes y su viejo sillón de cuero, la oscuridad, el polvo y el olor a abandono; que le hacían cobarde de cruzar la puerta que tenía marcado su nombre y dejarlo todo. Quizás por eso se estaba muriendo lentamente...su negocio.

Con sus zapatos de tacón haciendo prueba de su nerviosismo; la joven levantó la vista de su libro para mirar con odio, a un joven, que pasándose de listo se acercaba más de la cuenta cada vez que un movimiento brusco del vagón le permitía rozarla con indecencia. Mr. Gold la observaba, oculto tras anteojos oscuros, sintiéndose uno más de aquellos, que con miradas de rapiña habrían de admirar tan primorosa criatura. Fue cuando el desgraciado aquél tuvo el arrojo de colocarle la mano más abajo de la cadera, que él se levantó de inmediato, y el golpe de su bastón se unió al libro “Como salir de una relación tormentosa y seguir navegando”, de un tal Dr. Cassidy, que la joven había arrojado al rostro del impertinente.

-Espero que sepas que bajo el artículo 26 del Código Penal, tocar a una mujer sin su consentimiento, equivale a cárcel y una multa de 300 salarios, si se me da la gana denunciarte en la siguiente estación. – con la voz temblorosa, pero determinada, y con un fuerte acento australiano, la joven espetó a su atacante mientras el rostro se le llenaba de fuego.

Mr. Gold supo en ese momento que se había enamorado.

Naturalmente el desgraciado casi se arrastró en silencio hacia el otro vagón, escapando, hasta desaparecer de sus miradas de odio.

Cuando la joven se pasó la mano bruscamente por el rostro; él se sacó el pañuelo del bolso y se lo ofreció para secarse las lágrimas. El tren marcó la primera parada de la estación y antes de que se ocuparan los asientos, Mr. Gold se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, mientras intentaba ocultar el embeleso que causaba su belleza, más imponente ya de cerca, aún con los ojos y las mejillas hechas unos tomates.

Ella solamente asintió, y con una sonrisa le dirigió los ojos húmedos del azul del cielo, bajo un abanico de pestañas negras – gracias- le dijo apenas, mientras con preocupación notó que el maquillaje se había quedado en el pañuelo del extraño.

Él le sonrío para sacarla del apuro – Mr. Gold, y si puedo saber… -

-Miss French, Belle French.

Que Dios se apiadara de su alma en ese instante, porque de todos los nombres de este mundo, Mr. Gold nunca había oído uno tan perfecto para tan dulce rostro, ni tampoco tan lleno de tal sensual ironía.

-Idiota.

\- ¿Discúlpeme?...- temiendo haber pensado en voz alta, Mr. Gold se sonrojo de inmediato, incómodo sobre su apretado asiento.

-No usted, Mr. Gold, el… ¡Ese estúpido degenerado cuya madre debe estar llorando dondequiera que esté! – ciertamente su grito había alcanzado a la madre del muchacho incluso bajo tierra. Al menos lo había hecho a lo más profundo del viejo corazón de Mr. Gold, quien por primera vez en muchas décadas, sintió latir a prisa.

La mirada de los pasajeros se volcó entonces en ambos. Belle avergonzada de su exabrupto, bajó la cabeza para esconder el rostro.

-¡Y que sus madres sepan que no ayudaron! – grito Mr. Gold entonces, dirigiéndose a todo aquél que los ofendiese con la mirada.

Ambos rieron, y el hielo se rompió de inmediato.

La conversación fue tan fácil y ligera, como nunca había sido talento para el tímido e inseguro Mr. Gold. Hablaron acerca del clima, de política, de derecho e incluso de la situación económica. Él le confió que tenía una tienda en la esquina de la 97, en la calle Storybrooke, y ella se sorprendió de que alguna vez había trabajado en la librería cercana durante algunos años, - ¡si, esa, la de la esquina, la del reloj!¡Que pequeño es el mundo!, ¿no cree usted? ¿Cómo será la vida que nunca nos topamos en aquel entonces, y ahora? ¡De casualidades el mundo! –

Ciertamente de casualidades, como de crueldades. Belle, como había pedido que la llamase, se bajó cinco paradas después. Mr. Gold la acompañó caminando y en amena conversación, hasta que unas esquinas después, la joven se despidió tras saludar a un joven con la altura y gracia de una jirafa. Mr. Gold le extendió a Belle su tarjeta de presentación, y ella la tomó entre sus manos con una sonrisa; un momento de duda después, extendió los brazos para dejarle un abrazo y la marca de su perfume de rosas en la mente. Belle se subió al auto deportivo de lujo del tipejo jirafón, y se alejó por la calle, dejando tras de sí a un viejo locamente enamorado.

\--------------------

Naturalmente, ese día, Mr. Gold tuvo que programar otra cita con el contador, cuya oficina se encontraba apenas unas calles después de la primera parada del tren. Había valido la pena, los setenta y cinco minutos acompañando a Belle, y la otra hora media de regreso a la tienda. Frente a la puerta de la misma, a su oscuridad y polvo, Gold decidió ese día abrir aún más tarde y  visitar la librería, sí, la de la esquina del reloj, y tomarse un café bañado de luz y el olor a detergente barato.

\-------------------

No supo muy bien la razón, o no quiso pensarla mucho, por la que la siguiente mañana se levantó muy temprano, se dio un baño de agua hirviente, desayunó, le dio de comer al gato, y bañado en su perfume de fiesta salió por la puerta con dirección a la estación del tren.

Tras peinarse y acomodarse la corbata frente al cristal de la entrada, cruzó la puerta de salida y la buscó con los ojos. Naturalmente ahí estaba ella, sentada en la banca con la mirada puesta en un libro, bajo el letrero de la salida 51. Sus zapatos de tacón desafiaban las fuerzas de gravedad que daba a sus piernas una curva sensual, tristemente cubierta por unas medias negras bajo un vestido azul, un saco hasta las rodillas y una bufanda mullida. Su rostro, tenía ese dulce gesto que nunca habría podido describir en una oración, pero su nariz y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío y sus ojos brillaban como su sonrisa cuando lo notaron.

-Ah! Que rico huele Mr. Gold. – le dijo ella, mientras hacía espacio para que él, se sentara a su lado.

\- Negocios importantes. – le dijo, mientras sentía el color subirse a sus mejillas y una sonrisa tonta que le llenó el alma de alegría de pronto.

\- ¿Alguna antigüedad?

-Eh, no. Más bien…actualmente las antigüedades no tienen mucha demanda. La crisis no deja mucho dinero para gastar en objetos no necesarios; más bien yo me estoy llenando de más polvo y basura, cuando la gente llega a empeñar sus objetos. – cuando la miró de reojo, ella pareció hacer un puchero.

-Oh!, yo creo que debe ser interesante conocer las historias de las personas que poseyeron los objetos; todo lo que debió suceder y tantas cosas de las que debieron ser testigos. Su tienda debe estar llena de misterios y de espíritus, de vida que quedó impregnada en cada uno de los objetos que llegan a sus manos. No imagino cuanta historia e historias fascinantes de gente extraordinaria puede encontrarse detrás de algo tan sencillo, como su bastón.

La mirada de Mr. Gold, fija hasta ese momento en la fascinación que se formaba en sus labios rojos, se vio interrumpida, con la palabra que le recordaba, cuánta diferencia de tiempo se encontraba entre su vida y la de ella.

-U…usualmente solo suceden dos cosas. La gente llega con cosas de valor personal, no realmente valiosas a nivel monetario. Aquellas con historia, se van perdiendo con los años. Cuando llega a la tienda algo verdaderamente valioso, poco o nada queda de la vida de las personas y quien las vende, tiene más interés en el dinero que en contarme su historia, si es que la conoce.

\- Aún así, cada una de las cosas que posee, son registro y prueba de una o muchas vidas, ¿no cree?

-Imagino.

-ella sonrió - para alguien que se dedica a algo tan poco común como las antigüedades, Mr. Gold, no parece tenerle mucho aprecio al romance de su negocio.

-Quizás el romance se pierde con los años - El no pudo evitar reírse de eso. – Nunca nadie me había dicho que el negocio es “romántico”.

\- Debe haber un poco de romance en todo, para disfrutarlo, al menos eso creo yo. ¿Quizás aún soy muy inocente?

Y valiera el cielo para negarle el derecho de hacer una pregunta tan “inocente” y convertirla en un deleite de sensualidad, cuando se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con los ojos pícaros bajo las pestañas negras.

Ambos rieron por alguna razón.

Naturalmente él la acompañó todo el camino hasta la esquina, donde tras un abrazo la dejó en manos de aquel tipo “jirafa”, quien diariamente la esperaba en la misma esquina y a quien saludaba con un beso en la boca.

El viaje de la mañana para acompañar a Belle, se hizo costumbre pronto. El resto del día lo dedicaba a abrir la tienda, limpiar los estantes, deshacerse de algunas cosas viejas o invendibles y dejar algunas que consideraba serían del gusto de la joven. “Románticas”, como ella le había dicho. Algunas veces llegaba alguien a empeñar algo y otras más a vender algún objeto, el cual, tras comprobar su valor en el mercado, no aceptaba a menos que tuviera alguna historia interesante por parte del propietario, y que pudiera contarle a Belle en su viaje de la mañana.

Pronto, dentro de las conversaciones, supo que Belle trabajaba en la Biblioteca Central de la Ciudad, y que la jirafa tenia nombre: “Gastón”. Resultó que los había conocido en la universidad y desde entonces tenía una relación con él, más sin embargo, cuando Mr. Gold le preguntó, muy a su pesar, si consideraba el matrimonio, su silencio repentino y su alejamiento, le hizo primero temer haberla perdido y luego, inflamó la esperanza en su corazón de enamorado. Ella no parecía haber considerado esa opción después de tantos años junta a la jirafa.

De cuantas cosas podían hablar e incluso pelear en el transcurso de 60 minutos en un viaje de tren, y quince minutos más de caminata para hacer las pases y decirse los hasta luego. Compartían el gusto por los libros clásicos y ella tenía un gusto especial por los libros de Derecho, los que Gold conocía por fuerza más que gusto. Ella no le creyó la primera vez que le dijo que, de forma, él se había titulado como abogado, pero con el tiempo, le perdió gusto a la práctica y la ilusión tonta de justicia se fue junto con su juventud, y pronto se vio explorando otros caminos. Así unió su amor por los negocios y la historia en su tienda, a la que, con el tiempo, también había acabado por perderle el gusto. Esto último no se lo dijo, pero quizás ella lo intuía.

 A veces, él tenía miedo de que ella notase lo mucho que deseaba correr lejos, alejarse de este sitio lleno de polvo y peste, y perderse; pero a sus cincuenta años, eso ya no era una opción. Comenzar desde cero, sólo era para los jóvenes y valientes; para los viejos, la vida se cebaba en su cobardía y les impedía cruzar la puerta que tenía el nombre “seguridad” marcado en la puerta. Eso era la vejez, la incapacidad de tirar la vida al viento, que le permitía a la muerte absorber de a poco lo último de la existencia y la esperanza del cuerpo, secando las ansias de lucha y respirar, mientras uno se cubría de polvo.

Mr. Gold no sólo era viejo, lo peor, era que él, se sentía viejo.

Así que la primera vez que Belle lo invitó a salir de noche con algunos de sus amigos, él no pudo más que sonreír y negarse. No importaba cuanto lo deseara. La realidad, su realidad, le permitía ver a esa joven y sentir su corazón latir junto al amor brotarle de cada poro, y al mismo tiempo, mirarse en sus ojos y ver las arrugas de su rostro, el bastón que le impedía caminar con decoro junto a ella. No podía permitirle al mundo humillarla con la realidad, si es que en algún milagro se daba la casualidad, que alguien los confundiese como pareja, y no como abuelo e hija, o aún peor, como su “Sugar Daddy”.

No podía permitirse a sí mismo verse humillado, cuando ella entendiera la realidad y lo mirara por primera vez como lo que era, un viejo, y no como un buen amigo. Perder eso, esa amistad, la igualdad que los unía en esos momentos durante la mañana, donde no había edad, sino solo pláticas interminables. No podía permitirle a su corazón ser humillado con la realidad del mundo.  ¿Qué acaso no había quedado claro que estos viajes de la mañana era su manera de escapar, de alejarse y de dejar atrás por un momento lo que era, darse la oportunidad de vivir, de cruzar la puerta y no regresar?

Aquél día, se disculpó con Belle  y se bajó una estación antes de la usual. Regresó en un taxi a la tienda, abrió la puerta que tenía su nombre grabado en letras doradas, y se sentó en su sillón de cuero a llorar.

Maldito el día en que le había llegado la iluminación del mundo a la puerta. Sabiduría, que le servía para tres cuartos y un pedo, maloliente e incómodo, y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera había entendido a conciencia; solo tenía el maldito sentimiento en el estómago; la maldita desazón que no tenía completa explicación, pero le arruinaba el día.  

Cuando se levantó la siguiente mañana, aún estaba ahí la desgraciada, justo en la boca del estómago y debajo del corazón, molesta y echa una bola, que le impidió levantarse para encontrar el tren de las siete de la estación 51, y a ella.

\-----------------

Una semana después de aquello, el sábado al mediodía, cuando se disponía a limpiar una vieja tetera de plata, las campanas de la puerta sonaron y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz de la calle. La luz del mundo entró en zapatos de tacón y un labial rojo.

\- ¡Hey! – le saludó él, con una sonrisa. Sin pensarlo.

La sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y los ojos azules chispearon, más él no pudo contemplarla del todo, cuando ella cerró la puerta de entrada, dándole la espalda por instantes.

-¿Esta es la tienda, entonces? – ella miró con curiosidad a su alrededor.

-Mr. Gold, préstamos y tienda de antigüedades, a su servicio, mi dama.

Ella se río. Mr. Gold casi podía jurar que se había sonrojado, si no hubiera estado mareado y con la visión borrosa por aguantar la respiración, en intento de que ella no notase lo mucho que este encuentro lo había sacado de la línea… ~~Que frágil es la vida, que tonto el corazón, que necio el sentimiento, que intemporal el amor y la idiotez, la inseguridad y el dolor que nos causamos a nosotros mismos.~~

 Mr. Gold se había levantado aquel día, la primera vez que había decidido perder el tren y su encuentro con Belle, para retomar la monotonía que había dejado olvidada, en todas aquellas semanas que ella había estado presente. Ella era como una droga. Su perfume, sus miradas, su sonrisa; el sutil modo como sus pantorrillas formaban una curva hasta sus rodillas, lo húmedo de sus labios, su aliento; el suave calor que desprendía cuando se acercaba de más, en un tren lleno. La mano que alguna vez osó posar sobre su rodilla, y el beso que alguna vez robó a su mejilla. Belle era dulce, suave, vida, alegría y amor. Locura.

Él, era solo un viejo en sus cincuentas, con un bastón y una nariz chueca que había huido ante la posibilidad de perderla. Perder lo único que le daba luz a su vida; una plática de una hora con una mujer que deseaba y soñaba fuera suya, pero nunca lo sería. Quizás en otra vida. Por eso tenía que alejarse de la caída. De la realidad. De su desprecio, antes de verlo, de probarlo y respirarlo. Antes de que su presencia se convirtiera en veneno y no en la luz de su vida.

\- Un lugar muy hermoso, como sospeché – ella aspiró profundo – con olor de misterios. Como tú.

Mr. Gold tuvo que bajar la mirada, mientras se descolgaba del estante que había estado apretando con la mano para no caer de la impresión, y para ocultar el rostro sonrojado en pretexto de guardar la tetera que tenía en la mano.

\- Ya no te he visto mucho por el tren. ¿Se acabaron tus negocios por esas partes?

\- Eh…no…si…algo. – Que se lo tragara el mundo, y si la incluía a ella y la dulce risita que sacó en ese instante, que así fuera.

\- He extrañado las pláticas y tu perfume por las mañanas; y mis amigos no creen que exista mi caballero en traje. Pensé que quizás…¿éstas bien? ¿No resfriado, no…?

-No, no. Rara vez me enfermo. Un resfriado al año solamente. No. No te preocupes por eso. Por…mi?

\- Ah, bueno.

\- …

_...

Por primera vez, en todo ese tiempo que tenían de conocerse, un silencio incómodo apareció de pronto entre ellos. Un  silencio que le dolió en el alma a Mr. Gold. La confirmación de sus temores. La amistad que tanto adoraba, se había perdido completamente en tan poco tiempo.

 Su pequeña Belle, aún con sus zapatos de tacón, parecía tan pequeña y frágil parada en medio de la tienda; con su nariz roja y su expresión de duda lastimando de manera dolorosa su labio inferior. La joven suspiró de pronto y dudando un instante, caminó hasta el estante más cercano, donde una muñeca de porcelana se sentaba a la mesa con un pequeño juego de té.

\- Esta astillada.

\- ¿Mande?

\- La tacita de la muñeca, está astillada. Es una pena, no creo que pueda alcanzar un buen precio.

Con sus manos frágiles, con las puntas de los dedos rosadas por el frío, acariciaban dulcemente el rostro de la muñeca y su tacita. Él la miró ocultar el rostro, sus ojos azules, parecían tan húmedos.

Cuanto amaba a esta mujer.

Mr. Gold temblaba cuando se acercó a ella, lentamente, sintiéndose protegido detrás de la vidriera; tomó su mano helada entre las suyas, desprendiendo la pequeña juguete de sus manos. El vio de reojo, como al roce de sus manos había causado un temblor en sus cuerpos. Ahora Belle lo miraba fijamente, buscando sus ojos; pero él tenía la mirada puesta en la muñeca, a la que volteó para dar cuerda. Cuando la colocó de nuevo sobre la mesa, una pequeña melodía comenzó a sonar. Sin mirarla a los ojos aún, sonrió.

\- Esta muñeca, fue hecha por un hombre en memoria de su hija pequeña. El hombre hacía cajitas de música y la madre de la pequeña era cantante. El hombre quiso que su pequeña cantara eternamente, en el cielo, así que la convirtió en muñeca. No existe otra en el mundo como ella, ni otra melodía que se le parezca. Aún con la tacita rota, quizás alguien, pueda ver el valor de la historia, el espíritu detrás de ella, el…

-romance. – completó Belle con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero, sino, voy a quebrar.

Belle no pudo evitar reírse.

-Es una historia muy bella. – le aseguró con una sonrisa cegadora.

\- El hombre que me la contó parecía honesto, y traía papeles históricos. Fue una buena inversión, si te hace sonreír.

Belle suspiró. Y colocó su pequeña mano sobre la suya.

-Aquél día, en el tren. ¿Dije algo inapropiado?¿Que te ofendiera? – le preguntó con un gesto serio. Ahora era ella quien evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡No, no, Belle!¡No es eso!...es…

\- Estaba engañando a mi novio – le soltó de pronto y el no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

\- ¿Qué?

-Bueno, no…formalmente. Gastón se quejaba de tener que recogerme diariamente para llevarme al trabajo, y se preguntó por que pasaba tanto tiempo en casa de Mary Margaret, una amiga mía que vive frente a la estación, - le aclaró, muy seria - la llamó, y entonces supo que no había estado durmiendo en su casa todas estas semanas. Cuando me confrontó, pensó que lo estaba engañando…y aún cuando no es, técnicamente, cierto…tampoco pude negarlo.

\- ¿¡Estás engañando a tu novio!? – Colmo y gracia. Él que tanto había desesperado en correr de la realidad y ésta que le venía a la puerta en un traje que él nunca se atrevería a odiar. Una semana de hacerse a la idea de mantenerla cerca como una bella memoria; como un romántico mantiene el recuerdo de una amada que ve en un sueño. Quizás este era el precio de una mañana de debilidad absoluta, en la que corrió a la estación con la única idea de verla, de convencerse de su existencia. Aquel día solo se había atreviso a contemplarla desde lejos, como un loco, como un degenerado. Ese día había aceptado lo que era. Era preferible aceptarse como tal, esa verdad, pues de nada le servía el orgullo y la decencia, si el precio era morir del dolor que le causaba no tenerla cerca. Que golpe de realidad le llegó de pronto. Su corazón necio, esperando, deseando, hubiera una razón que se asociara a él para este encuentro; más su pequeña Belle sólo le venía a pisotear el corazón. Al menos de noche, podía mentirse y sentirse superior a la jirafa y su cara de no dar con idea del mundo, pero a un desconocido, y aceptar que había perdido una batalla, que desde inicio, nunca creyó de forma alguna ganar pero en silencio y negando tenerla, luchó; le hizo sentir un dolor en el pecho tal, que pensó que quizás era el inicio de un ataque cardíaco.

\- EX – le aclaró de inmediato  y por alguna razón él no se sintió mejor.

\- No soy el más indicado para dar consejos acerca de vida amorosa, así que, no creo poder ayudarte en eso, Belle. – Mr. Gold se soltó de su mano, dispuesto a llamar a la ambulancia. Quiso alejarse de ella, para sentarse, respirar, convencerse de que aún cuando a su edad no era extraño tener un paro, no era eso; sólo era su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos; pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo del saco, suavemente.

-La situación es que ya no cuento con su auto. Tomar un taxi para llegar a la estación y luego otro de regreso para llegar al trabajo, esta semana, no fue barato. Mi sueldo de bibliotecaria no es tanto como para darme esos lujos, y bueno…- suspiró - Mr. Gold, quiero verte, pero ya no puedo hacer ese viaje por el tren. Y si de todas formas ya no vas a tomarlo, creo que podemos dar el siguiente paso, ¿no crees? ¿Algo más formal?... ¿Nocturno?

-...- Frente al repentino silencio de Mr. Gold, a Belle se le llenó el rostro de un sonrojo, sea de vergüenza o de ira, Mr. Gold no había visto creatura más linda en una mezcla de ambos sentimientos – no entiendo – le respondió.

-¿¡Alguna vez escuchaste algo de lo que dije, en todas esas pláticas en el tren!? – le espetó ella, en frustración.

\- En ocasiones sólo podía hacer como que te escuchaba, por que sólo podía pensar en besarte; entonces tenía que pensar las razones por las que no podía besarte, imaginando como podría hacerlo, sin recibir un libro en el rostro y perderte…tu amistad.

\- A veces yo también solo pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba que me besaras, Mr. Gold. ¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste?

\- No podía darme el lujo de perderte Belle, tu sonrisa, tus pláticas. No podía. No puedo.

-Podríamos platicar, estar juntos, cuando quisiéramos. Más de cinco paradas del tren.

\- Oh, Belle.

\- ¿Por que no? ¿Por qué ya no quieres viajar conmigo, tan de repente? 

 Sus ojos de un color tan cristalino que tantas veces le parecieron a Mr. Gold hechos de agua, claro, puro; parecieron deshacerse y se le llenaron de lágrimas, como si los hubiera roto. Sacándose el pañuelo del bolso, se lo ofreció para que las secase. Saliendo de su escondite tras la vidriera, la observó luchar consigo misma, intentando controlar el sentimiento que le brotaba por los ojos.

\- Miráme, Belle. - Mr. Gold, temblando, sintiéndose frágil, desnudo y brutalmente un niño, la tomó de los hombros, hasta que ella, valiente como era y con la nariz roja, lo miró directo a los ojos, como él no se había atrevido, hasta ahora. – Soy un viejo. Un viejo solo. Patético. Un viejo sin futuro. Cobarde. No tengo nada más de lo que vez aquí; polvo, oscuridad y porquerías. Un viejo cuya única alegría era tomar el tren cada día, para mirarte y escucharte. No hay otra cosa en mi vida, Belle. No tengo nada más. Yo soy arrugas, unos bifocales, una pierna coja y vergüenza. No quiero que la gente, tus amigos, te señalen por la calle con escarnio, por besar a un viejo. No quiero que un día te des cuenta que no vale la pena estar con alguien que está a un paso de ser senil, y entonces, ya no podamos ni siquiera ser amigos, Belle. Tú eres lo único hermoso que tengo, Belle. No quiero perderte, por que te amo tanto, que es lo único que tengo…

Él no pudo contener más el llanto, aún cuando mientras hablaba, tantas lágrimas habían recorrido su rostro. La abrazó entonces, fuerte, como tantas veces había deseado. La abrazó como pensó nunca podría hacerlo. Como tantas veces había soñado, ahí, frente a la puerta de la estación 51, mientras se arreglaba la corbata y se miraba en el cristal, ignorando las arrugas, lo cojo, lo triste, el mundo, y recorría el camino hasta cruzar la puerta de salida; hacia su encuentro con la libertad y con el amor de su vida, Belle French.

Ella lo abrazó también fuerte, como si temiera perderlo si lo soltaba un poco. Lloró con él y en él. Entre sollozos ella le dijo al oído, una mezcla entre grito y voz alta, entre ser escuchada y meterle las palabras por la fuerza dentro del cuerpo.

\- Yo lo quiero. Yo te quiero. El romance. Yo quiero las historias de las arrugas de tus ojos. Yo quiero besar tu pierna. Yo quiero tus porquerías. Yo lo quiero. Yo te quiero.

\- El romance no alcanza para vivir, Belle.

\- Quitámelo entonces, la inocencia, el romance. Quítamelo. Cómprame Carlos Gold. Invierte en mí. ¿No te gustan mis historias?¿No te gustan mis papeles? ¿No valgo lo suficiente para ti?

__________________-

En la adolescencia le llaman amor a primera vista, en la adultez inmadurez, y a los años de Mr. Gold, usualmente degenerado. Era una injusticia. Mirándose en el reflejo del cristal, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo la corbata, se miró fijamente a los ojos: Sí, estaba loco de amor. Había enloquecido de una impresión fulminante un día, hacía un año, en esta misma estación; cuando la había divisado justo como ahora, con su cabello ondulado y sus ojos azules, que en este momento se clavaban en los suyos; con sus zapatos de tacón formando esa curva hacia sus rodillas, esa que el amaba besar; de pie, bajo el letrero de la salida 51, con una traje blanco y rodeada de sus amigos, Belle French, se había convertido oficialmente en ese viaje, ese escape a tierras desconocidas que el había tomado aquél sábado al mediodía, cuando contra toda lógica, decencia y seguridad, había decidido dejar atrás todo, cruzar la puerta y recorrer esa aventura, el amor de su vida, el romance que el estaba necesitando.

**Author's Note:**

> Si buscas el significado de Carlos en Wiki, no me veas feo, significa: "hombre libre", también hay quien defiende que tiene significado de "hombre viejo".


End file.
